Lo que dice la Canción
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "-Abre la biblioteca de tu reproductor de audio predilecto. Aplica la modalidad "aleatorio". Presiona "reproducir", y la canción que resulte será el tema que tratarás". Eso era lo que decían las instrucciones. Oh, oh. MULTIPAIRING. Leer aclaraciones.
1. Corazón

**Disclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_

**Notas de la autora:** _Nickté, ¡te culpo a ti por esto! xDDD Aunque me tardé mucho, aquí está esa idea que me diste una cálida tarde de primavera (?), ¡celebremos! -ok, no- _

**Parejas:**_ Escocia/Gales. Gales/Inglaterra. Escocia/Estados Unidos. Estados Unidos/México. España/México. Rusia/Italia. Rusia/Prusia. Romano/Italia. Alemania/Romano. Prusia/Alemania. Inglaterra/España_

**Aclaraciones: **_-Cada viñeta será manejada en base a una canción. El artista y el título será nombrado al principio de los episodios_

_-Aunque el contenido de la historia será pensanda por la letra de una canción, no aseguro que se trate precisamente de eso, es decir, puede ser lo contrario  
_

_-Si hay referencias históricas se dirán en las notas finales_

_-Ningún capítulo es seriado_

_-Cada viñeta tendrá sus respectivas advertencias. Serán colocadas cuando se necesite_

_-Riesgo de mal gusto de música, pero hago la invitación a que las escuchen y, de ser posible, las busquen subtituladas en español. Todas se encuentran en Youtube_

* * *

_**"Lo que dice la canción"**  
_

* * *

**Pareja:**_ Escocia/Gales_

**Canción:**_ "Kokoro"  
_

**Artista:**_ Kagamine Rin  
_

**Advertencias:**_ Incest  
_

* * *

**#01 - Corazón**

* * *

_Aquello no era un accidente_. Podía ser todo, menos eso

Si algo caracterizaba a Gales, era que siempre procedía con un propósito en mente

Probablemente nunca se sabían los motivos o lo que esperaba lograr, pero lo conseguía siempre, dejando a su paso reinos destruidos, sociedades renacientes que jamás se enterarían si sirvieron a sus propósitos con la eficacia requerida o la incompetencia necesaria

La duda llegaba al punto en que tomaba consciencia de que permanecía en su lugar sólo por él y para él, pudiendo desvanecerse de la faz de la tierra cuando quisiera, congelando a todos en la faceta que deseaba por toda la eternidad

Desgraciado

Su caso en particular era ridículo, tanto que casi se carcajeaba de pura histeria y demoledora frustración

Es que no podía creer que su hermano le hubiera hecho _aquello_, ¿con qué finalidad? ¿Para qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué le sucedió?! ¿Estaba tan aburrido como para haber trabajado en él, al grado de compararse con algún científico? Parecía una simulación acertada, ya que se sentía como un puto experimento: palpaba la forma en que lo armaba y desarmaba cuando quería; sentía el cambio de aceite, de químicos, de programación que lo obligaba a responderle de la manera que lo placiera

Ahogaba sus gritos en esa constante soldadura y mejoras en la piel sintética de su cuerpo, adaptándolo y modificándolo a cada momento

Lo convirtió en un robot en la espera de que su amo emitiera la mínima orden para ejecutarla sin falta

Qué humillante, ¡qué humillante, joder! ¡Él era Escocia! ¡EL GRAN ESCOCIA! ¡Era inconcebible que ahora fuera el juguete de su apático hermano menor!

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, él había logrado ni lo que el imbécil de Inglaterra pudo cuando lo ató a Reino Unido: hacer que obedeciera

Su reciente programación indicaba que debía obedecérsele con únicamente mirar sus pupilas verde oliva, que escuchara sus oraciones con aquel tono que adormecía, que lo siguiera sin condición al percibir lo mínimo de su adictiva esencia

No obstante, el mérito se sumaba a lo que le daba la total victoria sobre él: obedecía porque_ quería hacerlo_ y no debido a los códigos binarios y a las modificaciones del sistema

Le dio un corazón

¡¿Para qué necesitaría un robot algo como eso?! ¡¿Acaso le divertía ver su amorfa creación amarle mientras se perdía en la demencia?!

Pero como siempre, como las millones de vece anteriores, no lograría descifrar el propósito

Sólo lo amaría, lo desearía hasta la locura, y él lo alimentaría con sus neutrales miradas y movimientos elegantes, jugando y reprogramando tanto como quisiera

No tenía nada que agradecer porque simplemente no entendía

No con ese corazón de mierda que no le dejaba pensar mientras estaba cerca

_Hijo de puta_


	2. Flor del Infierno

.

* * *

**Pareja:**_ Escocia/Estados Unidos  
_

**Canción:**_ "Naraku no Hana"  
_

**Artista:**_ Eiko Shimamiya  
_

**Advertencias:**_ Crack. Un Alfred OC *se muere*  
_

**Curiosidades:**_ es el opening de Higurashi no naku koro ni Kai  
_

* * *

**#02 - Flor del Infierno  
**

* * *

Un héroe veía muchas cosas

En su interminable labor de salvar el mundo de los extraterrestres, zombies, máquinas homicidas y dinosaurios gigantes, podía asegurar que había visto una infinidad de cosas, como la kriptonita, las espadas láser, o armas que parecían encendedores y resultaban tener un poder de destrucción masiva

Lo mismo pasaba con las personas

El héroe conoció buenos aliados, grandes villanos y la población inocente que se veía involucrada en sus épicas batallas

Era cierto que no había vivido tanto tiempo como China o Rusia, pero no quería decir que sus experiencias fueran menos sabias o interesantes, ¡era el héroe! ¡Claro que todo lo que hacía debía registrarse en la historia con la más alta estima! Y a comparación de cualquiera, él sí que sabía cómo terminarían sus embates

Porque una ventaja de ser el salvador, era que podía saber los objetivos que motivaban los planes malignos del enemigo

Era fácil cuando se trataba de un humano, ya que sus deseos rozaban lo mundano, ¿pero los países? Bueno, aunque sería idiota subestimarlos, aseguraba que el asunto era más sencillo: seguían órdenes, o sus ambiciones cambiaban conforme a los sentimientos de su gente

Siendo creación de los hombres, sus emociones eran directamente proporcionales a las de ellos

Ninguna Nación por sí misma quería ser malo, sólo vivir en paz… o eso creía, hasta que se enfrentó abiertamente contra Escocia en medio de una junta importante

Ese sujeto se la pasó criticándolo todo el tiempo, incluso en niveles personales que no le incumbían, y a pesar de las peticiones generales de que se callara, las ignoró con maestría calculada y continuó soltando frases que le agotaban la paciencia

Terminó perdiéndola, como era de esperarse, cuando dijo algo sobre su Guerra Civil y puntos delicados entre sus vecinos después de eso

Hubieran llegado a los golpes si Francia y Prusia no lo hubiesen detenido, empero, no fue motivo para no mirarle con resentimiento y desdeñosa frustración

Al ver la sonrisa cínica que le dirigió, supo que e_ra malo_, un villano

_¿Por qué?_ Fue la pregunta que saltó gracias a su curiosa naturaleza, y a pesar de responderse con lo habitual, sencillamente no cuadró, no tuvo sentido con él y eso lo rompió, ya que parecía ser malvado por el mero gusto de serlo

Eso no lo entendió

¿Por qué alguien querría serlo? Es decir, los malos estaban solos, malhumorados, presionados y no tenían gusto por nada; vivían aislados, armando planes y hundiéndose en su infierno personal

Y recordando el intenso rojo de su cabello, extrañamente se le figuró una flor en plena vida

Una carismática flor del infierno

…

No comprendió que un sujeto quisiera ser así… y aunque era arriesgado asegurar que era un error, debía haber un motivo más concluyente que justificara su actitud

Entonces, si era el caso, sólo se trataba de una víctima… ¡y debía rescatarlo! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Era el claro trabajo de un héroe!

La próxima vez que lo viera intentaría acercarse… claro, sería difícil puesto que con sus comentarios quería arrancarle la cabeza, pero no era imposible

Lo rescataría y lo devolvería al campo verde donde seguramente nació

Una flor tan bella no podía seguir el infierno


	3. Cadena de Flores

.

* * *

**Pareja:**_ Estados Unidos/México  
_

**Canción:**_ "Hana no Kusari"  
_

**Artista:**_ Maki Ikuno  
_

**Advertencias:**_ Ninguna -creo-  
_

**Curiosidades:**_ es el ending de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_

* * *

**#03 - Cadena de Flores**

* * *

Siempre había ayudado a sus meditaciones sentarse bajo la simple sombra de un árbol en medio de algún monte deshabitado; siendo arrullado por el simple sonido de las aves y deleitado por el aroma de las flores silvestres que crecían en todo sitio, podía darse el lujo de sentirse tranquilo

En contacto con el cielo, las nubes, el aire y las hierbas que alguna vez trajeron la respectiva calma y sabiduría a su padre, lamentaba decir que él no estaba teniendo tanta suerte

No cuando se trataba de pensar y recordar a fondo los años jóvenes, los buenos y malos momentos que vivió y las relaciones que se dieron en los respectivos siglos

Suspiró largamente al mirar la caja acomodada en sus piernas

El contenido no ayudaba en nada, pero tampoco era capaz de tirarlo a la basura, como lo quiso hacer con todo lo que rememoraba

Dibujó una mueca de completa burla, harto de sí mismo por lo patético y estúpido que seguía siendo

Los recuerdos no habían perdido los colores a pesar de todo

Los sueños que se confiaron y la promesa de convertirse en algo mucho más grande que simples colonias se conservaban aún, junto con la expresión de sus grandes ojos azules y esa sonrisa confiada, temeraria, casi como la de un ángel de aquellos que adornaban los retablos de sus iglesias

Cuando se tomaron las manos para sellar un infantil pero significativo juramento, comenzó una carrera contra el tiempo, contra el exterior y contra sí mismos

_¿Se vivía para amar y odiar?_

Su juventud pareció ser marcada sólo por un par de sentimientos que se iban a los extremos y despedazaban cada parte de sí

Y es que podía ser hipócrita con todo el mundo con eso de que se tomaba la vida a la ligera, empero, estaba lleno de pensamientos sombríos sólo conocidos por él, esperando que ese impulso de sobrevivencia lo salvara del hoyo que seguía cavando con dedicación

Una cadena no podía sostenerlo para siempre, menos si se trataba de una de flores hecha por el vecino del Norte y que seguía dentro de la caja que miraba

Estados Unidos creció. Él creció. Claro que no podían hacerlo a la vez si ya existían en el plano más elementos qué resaltar

Alfred desarrolló un sentido bastante coherente de la responsabilidad y la justicia; no obstante, conservando su inocencia, resultó un perro que podía ser fácilmente manejado con las palabras correctas. No era que se dejara engañar, pero no aprendió a controlar las consecuencias de las acciones que ignoraba en pos de un futuro "lleno de bien", convirtiéndose en una bomba de tiempo que se absorbería al final

Su caso no fue tan diferente: tuvo su sentido de la nobleza y ansiaba la libertad para su gente después de que Antonio lo trató como basura, pero subestimó sus fuerzas y se quedó en el papel de mandadero humillado al que se le dejaba hablar, aunque nunca actuar. Su carácter nunca le permitió quedarse quieto, porque el mundo se daría cuenta de que tantos años de humillaciones le quitaron un orgullo propio, lo que terminó ocultándose tras esos impulsos que lo llevaron a muchos conflictos

Como natural consecuencia, su convivencia ya no fue el resultado de promesas sinceras, juegos inocentes y canciones que entonaban en compañía del otro. Ya no quedaron protegidos por la amabilidad de un Dios que los engañó con dulces promesas de completa felicidad y que ahora les escupía en el rostro cada que podía

La cadena de flores se volvió insuficiente para seguirse amando y sólo dejó una tonada que se iba con el viento


	4. Dulces Sueños

.

* * *

**Pareja:**_ España/México_

**Canción:**_ "Sweet Dreams"  
_

**Artista:**_ Marilyn Manson  
_

**Advertencias:**_ Shota  
_

* * *

**#04- Dulces Sueños  
**

* * *

Existían muchos tipos de sueños. Existían muchos contenidos y proyecciones de ellos, ¿Quién era él para discrepar?

El límite no existía. Traspasaba tierras, mares, mundos que nada importaba si otros no los comprendían, ya que implicaba términos personales e íntimos que alegraban la consciencia,_ fuese lo que fuese_

Más aún: estaba la posibilidad de volverlos realidad

¿Qué podía ser más perverso que eso? Porque junto a los sueños dulces e inocentes de muchos, se contraponían los codiciosos y lascivos de otros, _de la mayoría_

¿Dios estaría tan consciente que su pueblo estaba así de podrido? ¿Lo sabría de él?

Claro, porque era Dios y se suponía que ese era su trabajo

Seguramente sabía que sus anhelos se habían deformado a partir de los sucesos en su casa y la conquista de sus preciosas Indias Occidentales (1). Sabía cómo tenía cambios…_ repentinos_ de humor que influenciaban sus acciones y jodían a sus colonias, puesto que se trataban de sujetos que no podían quejarse sin importar lo que hacía

No tenían opción porque eran propiedad de Isabel y Fernando (2), del Imperio Español, de España. De Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Y definitivamente, sólo Dios sabía qué clase de sueños tenía con una colonia en especial

A pesar de existir su rico Virreinato del Perú, el de Nueva Granada y el del Río de la Plata, sólo había un Virreinato de la Nueva España. Sólo uno

Sólo un jovencito de aproximadamente 17 años con una complexión ligeramente atlética, delgado, con extremidades fuertes y vigorosas; con hermosa piel canela, cabello castaño oscuro un tanto largo que se acomodaba en una coleta a la altura de la nunca y mirada rojiza, una tan orgullosa, brillante, honorable y venenosa como la que su padre le mostró alguna vez

Sólo existía un jovencito que había logrado por sí mismo la adquisición de Filipinas y el Reino de Nueva Galicia, el de Nueva Vizcaya, Nuevo Reino de León y la Nueva Extremadura (3); uno que a pesar de obedecer a los virreyes que mandaba, ya administraba por sí mismo un territorio tan vasto y hacía avances en el campo de las ciencias, la literatura, el arte, en lo militar, pero conservando la religión que otorgaba la salvación a los hombres

Sólo ese chico que lucía increíblemente atractivo tanto en ropa peninsular como de campo, y que lograba robarle el aliento cuando lo observaba montar a caballo, trabajar o asistir a la catedral; incluso cuando lo escuchaba en ese tono de obediencia fría e hipócrita cortesía, y cuando lo miraba alejarse seguro de que no aguantaba ni un minuto en la misma habitación que él sin que desease cortarle el cuello, le provocaba _sueños_

Ese tipo de sueños en que quería abusarlo y saber qué había dentro de él; el cómo se sentía propasar ese límite impuesto por la fastidiosa ropa y excederse, hacerlo al grado de permitirle las mismas libertades con él

Las imágenes de su Nueva España moviéndose y manteniendo la cabeza arriba por el esfuerzo obligado y violento, llorando por su honor quebrado y mordiéndose los labios para no emitir sonido alguno que pudiese humillarlo más, le habían proporcionado, hasta entonces, las mejores pero dolorosas erecciones, teniendo que recurrir con cierta frecuencia a cualquiera que pudiese proporcionarle la necesidad inmediata

Sin embargo, después de descargarse y darse cuenta que, una vez más, Nueva España no fue quien lo alivió y descansó a su lado, quien estuviese profanando el lugar en su cama desaparecía de formas que ni él mismo sabía

Supo entonces que tenía que volverse realidad. Tenía que tener a su preciosa colonia entre sus sábanas rogando y llorando, provocando en su interior el mismo dolor pero sin el valor de detenerse, embriagado de las sensaciones que, otra vez, ya lo habían puesto duro en medio de su estudio

Dejó caer el libro que apenas hojeó

Seguro Dios ya lo sabía

* * *

(1) Así se le llamó a las colonias españolas en América antes de que se supiese que la nueva tierra era un continente y de que se hicieran exploraciones adecuadas

(2) Hago referencia a Isabel de Castilla y Fernando de Aragón, "Los Reyes Católicos" que financiaron las primeras expediciones

(3) Actualmente comprenden los territorios de Jalisco, Nayarit, Aguascalientes, Zacatecas y Colima -Nueva Galicia-, Durango, Coahuila y Sinaloa - Nueva Vizcaya-, Nuevo León y Tamaulipas - Nuevo Reino de León-, y Sonora, Chihuahuca, Vieja California, Alta California (incluye territorio de Oregón, en EU), Nuevo México de Santa Fe y Texas - Nueva Extremadura-


	5. El Mundo, Mi Mundo

.

* * *

**Pareja:**_ Inglaterra/España  
_

**Canción:**_ "The World"  
_

**Artista:**_ Nightmare  
_

**Advertencias:**_ NADA DE YAOI  
_

**Curiosidades:**_ es el opening de Death Note  
_

* * *

**#05 - El Mundo, Mi Mundo  
**

* * *

Aquello no fue una promesa propiamente dicha, sino más bien, un acuerdo que se gritó en el silencio:

"_Yo resplandeceré en este mundo_"

Por una parte estaba España, con esos enormes territorios en las Indias Occidentales que se hallaban colmados de riquezas en inimaginables sentidos

Por otro lado estaba él, independiente y próspero, fuerte y confiado para internarse en el mar y controlar la navegación de cualquier barco que se hallara al alcance

Estaba España, ejerciendo el control de nuevos seres con el hipócrita pretexto de "_llevar el catolicismo a los naturales y librarlos de las artimañas del demonio_"

Estaba él, con una reina inteligente y temeraria que le permitía lanzar su moralidad por la borda en nombre de la grandeza y el control del mundo

Estaba España, con esa religión que exigía la pobreza en la Tierra para alcanzar las promesas del Cielo, anexándose en la oscuridad los bienes de los que buscaban la salvación al donar dinero y tierras, en busca de una santidad

Estaba él, con esa religión que imponía que Dios tenía un lugar en su paraíso para aquel que lo manifestara en la Tierra, dándole entrada sin remordimientos a la riqueza y al trabajo duro, porque sólo habría un Cielo si lo ganabas con la sangre de tu espalda

Estaban Antonio y él en el mundo luchando, burlándose, cosechando flores en la oscuridad propia de sus entidades y revolucionando a su modo, conscientes de que en el futuro esas huellas dejarían marcas que estorbarían, que los torturarían por haberse desviado del camino en lugar de continuar sueños ideales

Quizá ese era el punto: los anhelos de un país cambiaban y se adaptaban a las circunstancias, a los Jefes, a las poblaciones y ante Naciones que no dudarían en aplastarlos conforme crecían

Por eso sucedió, ¿no? La promesa callada que tuvieron cuando cruzaron miradas la última vez, en altamar, cuando pelearon con el firme propósito de darle fin a la existencia contraria y adueñarse de un mundo que volverían un paraíso propio

"_Yo me alzaré en vuelo y resplandeceré_"

¿Se destrozaría su salvación por haber cedido ante los impulsos de ambición y desarrollo?

Ni idea, porque personalmente no le importaba

No importaba en tanto amaba el cinismo y la crueldad que brotó en medio de la oscuridad, ese "algo" que lo sacó a flote como un contrincante digno de temer gracias a su control de los rumbos

Él era Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, un país que asaltaba los barcos españoles, franceses, portugueses y holandeses a bordo de su imponente Black Gold, llevando la bandera negra con un cráneo

Era el Capitán Arthur Kirkland, reconocido y temido pirata

Y si se atrevía a afirmar que eso ya lo ponía muy por encima de ese imbécil Fernández, también que sería él quien conquistaría la ecúmene

Todo sería suyo. _Todo_


	6. Magnetismo

.

* * *

**Pareja:**_ Gales/Inglaterra  
_

**Canción:**_ "Magnet"  
_

**Artista:**_ Kamui Gakupo y Megurine Luka  
_

**Advertencias:**_ Incest, Lime ligero  
_

* * *

**#06 - Magnetismo  
**

* * *

Siempre había bastado sólo con mirarlo para que algo punzara en su pecho, en aquel órgano que muchos tenían la simpleza de llamarlo _corazón_

Eso fue para él durante mucho tiempo, un órgano que le "_permitía vivir_" fisiológicamente hablando, porque no era secreto que un país no era una entidad independiente como podría serlo un humano, y sin embargo, no era tan dependiente como ellos, sometiéndolos a un parámetro que no encontraba sentido mientras siguieran representando la voluntad de las personas

En tanto, fue una sorpresa que con esa pequeña acción, poco a poco, el golpeteo en su caja torácica generara una cosa que ya no tenía nada que ver con procesos físicos… al menos no enseguida ni de manera tan directa

_Pasión_

Mirar a su hermano de ojos verde esmeralda, al paso del tiempo, generó esa pasión, una que no terminaba de encajar en su lógica o de responder a sus preguntas, pero que tampoco le pareció tan ajena, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí y del que apenas quería darse cuenta

Porque en ese momento y en ese lugar resultó un misterio lleno de hermosura e intoxicante ingenuidad, como lo haría una mariposa descansando en la flor más brillante del jardín conocido

Sin embargo, aunque Arthur como flor tuviera su atractivo por sí solo, comenzó realmente a cuestionarse cuando tuvo la impresión de que lo estaba tentando a propósito

Quizá fue a raíz de una palabra, un toque involuntario, una mirada que los atravesó cuando menos lo esperó, o tal vez gracias al ambiente y a esa rarísima situación que se dio al quedarse solos acabando un trabajo que el incompetente Cameron olvidó mencionar

El punto fue que se encontró a sí mismo besándolo, viendo "_desde fuera de sí_" cómo protagonizaron esa escena y se correspondieron con una naturalidad extraña, llena de polen que se convirtió en empalagosa y dorada miel

La comparación parecía cursi e inapropiada, pero solamente esa le quedó al mirar y sentir sus pieles rozar en algún tiempo de ruego que gritaba "_No me olvides_"

¿Olvidar _que_, precisamente?

No lo supo, ya que la dulzura concluyó por ser puro veneno que lo obligó a descargar esa pasión en él como si no tuviese fin

Contrario a la idea general, no lo pensó como un error

Hacerle el amor a su precioso y testarudo hermano de ojos verde esmeralda y cejas prominente no podía ser, ni por asomo, un error; no cuando tuvo entre las manos lo deseado en muchas maneras, sobre todo en aquella que se refería al ser de Arthur y no como Inglaterra

Tampoco lo fue en la mente del contrario mostrarse así a juzgar por esa correspondencia y la manera en que terminó aferrándose a él después de todo lo que hicieron en aquella habitación

Fuera de sus pensamientos y las predicciones que hacía sólo para matar tiempo, deseó que lo intoxicara de pura felicidad, que lo atrajera como un imán que no puede hacer nada, salvo continuar y aferrarse por la fuerza que no podía contrariar

El deseo también tuvo su egoísta efecto, empero: con cada caricia demandó obsesión, al grado de obligarle a jurarle una lealtad digna de un hechizo, pero que fue voluntaria en cada segundo de ella y los que tenían que venir

Aquello no había sido casualidad. No lo permitiría renunciar por lo tanto

Él mismo no se dejaría renunciar


	7. Él mismo

.

* * *

**Pareja:**_ Romano/Italia  
_

**Canción:**_ "Jibun Rock"  
_

**Artista:**_ One Ok Rock  
_

******Advertencias:**_ ligero Incest_**  
**

* * *

**#07 - Él mismo**

* * *

Sabía que Romano era una persona difícil de tratar… ¡no era que fuese malo o algo así! Sólo que se trataba de una persona complicada, a la que había encontrarle el truco

Feliciano sabía que para agradarle se necesitaba, más que nada, paciencia… ¡es que sus arrebatos y la manera que tenía de decir las cosas podía herir y ser molesta! ¡Pero no lo hacía con mala intención! Al menos no todo el tiempo…

Desde su perspectiva, todo se explicaba en que era una forma de probar y alejar a las personas, porque lo que más temía su hermano, era resultar lastimado, incluso si se trataba por medio de una sencilla amistad. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su verdadero carácter, y menos que al conocerlo le dijeran con bases reales lo desagradable e inútil que era

Prefería estar solo que arriesgarse, puesto que creía que tendrían razón… de cierto modo era un acto de cobardía, ¡él también los hacía! Empero, el mayor tenía más bases personales

Y aunque odiara el asunto, parecían inevitables las comparaciones:

Decían que Lovino nunca se podía asemejar al agradable carácter que él tenía, a sus habilidades y talentos, a las ideas y aspiraciones, a las inquietudes y la forma de exteriorizarlas

Romano se enojaba, le gritaba, lo miraba con algo parecido al fastidio y se alejaba

Tenía miedo

Temía que todas esas cosas que escapaban a su control lograran que lo odiara

Por eso, sin importar cuánto tiempo tardara, preparaba una buena pizza, rentaba películas de mafias –las favoritas de ambos- y esperaba en la mesa al pendiente del crujir de la puerta que indicara su regreso

Al vislumbrarlo dibujaba su mejor sonrisa, la siempre sincera y devota sonrisa que era inevitable hacer al verlo; decía lo primero que se le veía la cabeza y soltando un "Pasta", le ofrecía de comer con alegre normalidad

Era un sujeto simple, por lo tanto ofrecía consuelos simples, cargados de honestidad y amor

Entre todas las personas, Romano era quien más se las merecía porque estar enojado siempre, a sus ojos, significaba que estaba triste

No quería que lo estuviera, ¡no sólo era su familia, sino la persona más importante para él! Dijeran lo que dijeran, sabía que era una persona maravillosa y complicada, interesante y divertida como sólo él sabía serlo, ¡no por nada era el mayor y quien lo cuidó cuando se necesitaba!

No era cuestión de agradecimiento, sino del vínculo que lo hacía quererlo con todo el corazón, con toda su estúpida simplicidad y las sonrisas que, esperaba, le transmitiera eso y evitaran que se apartara, que lo dejara solo cuando él era la única figura real que necesitaba para llevar una vida feliz

Esperaba que lo entendiera, como en ese momento en que salió del cuarto al llamarlo para cenar

…

Romano era una persona difícil de tratar pero hermosa siendo él mismo. Ya llegaría el día en que todo el mundo se diera cuenta

Mientras tanto, cenaría junto a él, verían películas y se dormiría en su hombro, seguro de que lo cubriría con esa manta con figuras de pasta y se dormiría a su lado con ese gesto de "_No quiero, pero el idiota se enfermará si no lo hago_"

Lo abrazaría y se acurrucaría, viajaría al mundo de los sueños en su compañía

Eran sus privilegios de hermano menor, después de todo


	8. Julieta y Bello Príncipe

.

* * *

**Pareja:**_ Rusia/Italia  
_

**Canción:**_ "Romeo and Cinderella"  
_

**Artista:**_ Hatsune Miku  
_

******Advertencias:**_ Crack, ligero Lime_**  
**

* * *

**#08 - Julieta y Bello Príncipe**

* * *

Solían existir cosas que les ocultaba a sus hermanas, eso no era extraño

Si tuviera que especificar en cuáles especialmente, sería las que rozaban lo personal, hecho justificado si hablaba de Bielorrusia, pero parecía fallar al tratarse de Ucrania

En un sentido mundano, era natural pensar que su dulce hermana mayor lo comprendería y alentaría en todo lo que se necesitase, ¿cierto? Siempre acompañada por su gesto nervioso y sus lágrimas de desesperación al no saber qué más hacer

Bueno, quizá lo pensaría así si no fuese que su reputación ya le precedía y lo haría sólo por obligación, temerosa de que le subiera los impuestos o de que le impidiera más de lo que ya su relación diplomática con el cerdo capitalista

Sin embargo, aún por todas las razones anteriores, no estaba dispuesto a comprobar si encontraría apoyo en ella. No a esas alturas y no después de todo lo que había hecho

A veces las mentiras inofensivas no lo eran en su totalidad

Entre todas las que mantenía hasta la fecha, parecían más significativas las que estaba llevando a cabo

Valían más que todas juntas

Se trataba de una de esas situaciones en que quería deshacerse del trabajo, los Jefes, la política, incluso de la familia para salir corriendo sólo con lo que traía puesto

Era un pensamiento infantil si tomaba en cuenta su historia; también cuando no era precisamente el tipo de persona que no toleraba la sangre o que no aspiraba a la dominación mundial, y menos que no estuviese acostumbrado al miedo que inspiraba en el resto de las Naciones –incluyendo a Estados Unidos, ese bastardo que se puso histérico en tiempos de la Guerra Fría-

Como país con aspiraciones hegemónicas, en cierta parte de su mente se motivaba por un miedo a la soledad, teniendo que atar al mundo por la fuerza

Con tales preceptos, todavía no le cabía en la cabeza que no sólo existiese un sujeto que quería estar con él por voluntad propia y guiado por un sentimiento tan ridículo, sino que estuviese dándole cuerda a un juego que no terminaría bien para nadie

El sujeto era Italia, un país que de la nada le dijo que lo amaba y hacía lo posible para verlo, aún si era en plan de amigos

Al inicio le permitió su amistad por mero morbo, por ver qué tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por ese capricho insolente… pero ahora ya no podía dejar de correr hacia él, a pesar de que tuviese que mandar al diablo a sus hermanas, a los bálticos, a Romano, a Alemania y a todo el mundo, a ese mundo que todavía deseaba aplastar bajo su palma y atarlos

Sorprendente, estaba saciándose enteramente con el italiano de sonrisa tonta y ojos cerrados con inocencia, atándose en aspectos que no hubiese tolerado antes

Hablaba por sí mismo que en ese momento se encontrara corriendo bajo el cielo nocturno y en medio de la nieve para ir a verlo a un acogedor hotel a las afueras de Moscú, donde se hospedaba cuando lo visitaba por el mínimo e insignificante asunto que surgiera

Y es que con todo y sus descuidadas maneras, Italia planeó de algún modo cómo verse, cuándo y en qué circunstancias, demostrando por qué decían que los italianos eran los mejores amantes en sentidos que superaban los físicos… unos que ya había probado por sí mismo y que ya no le permitían anhelar a alguien más

Con eso en mente, sólo podía preguntarse hasta dónde llegarían esa noche; si los reproches volverían a molestarlos, o si existía un "_papá y mamá_" que no entendían a qué grado habían cambiado uno junto al otro

Encerrado en un castillo de lujo y ancestral historia, a veces podía darse el lujo de ser lo suficientemente estúpido para pedir que alguien lo salvara

Esto terminaría en tragedia, era seguro

Aunque no era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a las cosas amargas


	9. Incompleto

.

* * *

**Pareja:**_ Rusia/Prusia  
_

**Canción:**_ "Incomplete"  
_

**Artista:**_ Backstreet Boys  
_

******Advertencias:**_ ligero Lime_**  
**

* * *

**#09 - Incompleto  
**

* * *

Las personas sorprendentes como él nunca estaban incompletas… es decir, alguien tan sorprendente no lo sería si dependiera de cosas, sujetos, o sentimientos para formar el cuadro entero de lo que lo hacía ser él

Por consecuente, nada era indispensable

Aún si el mundo entero se destruyera, él seguiría siendo Prusia, el Gran Prusia, el Sorprendente Prusia

_El Completo Prusia_

Siendo por muchos años un país que se dedicó a la guerra, en su imaginario todavía estaba fresca la Ley de Mutabilidad:

Instantáneo. Impredecible. Cuando menos se daba cuenta, ya todo había cambiado

Eso no significaba la extinción de algo conocido, sólo que mutaba a otra cosa que no ya no era lo que antes y que nunca podría transmitir el mismo mensaje

El mundo no estaba hecho de objetos nuevos, nada más cambiados y reutilizados, ajenos a su propósito original, por eso no era viable depender de lo que lo rodeaba para ser él, ya que nunca se mantendría

Nunca estaría incompleto si permanecía tanto como pudiera ajeno a la tierra, a las personas, a los bizarros sentimientos que arrastraba a callejones sin salida

Desde la muerte del viejo Fritz, no estuvo atado a un humano otra vez; desde que lo separaron de su hermano menor, supo que el inocente vínculo también era susceptible a mutar; desde sus años atado a Rusia, era fácil ignorar los caminos que no llevaban a ningún sitio

A pesar del dolor, de la humillación, de las ocasiones en que se vio en el papel de juguete sexual, sabía que seguía siendo él, Prusia, una Nación a la que pronto haría efecto la ley de la mutabilidad

No siempre estaría ahí. No siempre se vería atrapado en las odiosas caricias que le daban asqueroso placer

Tampoco volvería a ser el país guerrero de antes. La relación con su hermano se daría en un plano distinto

Su imagen ante el mundo probablemente desaparecería. Lo que conoció ya no estaría ahí cuando regresase

Pero seguiría siendo él, Prusia, Gilbert Beilschmidt

No estaría incompleto bajo ninguna circunstancia porque tenía la suficiente convicción de mandar a la mierda la mutabilidad si se trataba de su ser

Lo pensó al ver caer el muro que lo separaba de Ludwig. Lo creyó en verdad al vislumbrar un camino que lo llevaría al otro lado

Todo se mantuvo en él y se quebró al mismo tiempo cuando observó hacia atrás y distinguió la figura de Rusia, que con una mirada digna y aparentemente amable, lo alentó a irse

…

Cierto, sabía que no siempre estaría atado a ese sujeto que le regaló grotesca excitación y caricias que quemaban con adictivo dolor… pero…

…

Prusia siempre sería Prusia. Estaría completo a pesar de los años, era un hecho

No tenía nada que ver que Rusia se hubiese quedado con la mitad de su corazón desde entonces


	10. Decodificar

_.  
_

* * *

**Pareja:**_ Prusia/Alemania  
_

**Canción:**_ "Decode"  
_

**Artista:**_ Paramore  
_

******Advertencias:**_ ligero Incest_**  
**

**Curiosidades_:_**_ es el tema de Twilight -jamás he visto las películas y nunca lo haré, pero la canción me encantó xDD-_**_  
_**

* * *

**#10 - Decodificar  
**

* * *

Llegados a estas alturas, Alemania no sabía qué era lo correcto cuando se trataba de su hermano

_Cuando lo intentaba sencillamente su mente se nublaba_

¿Cómo ganarle a algo así, cuando era el tipo de sujeto que dependía de sus pensamientos lógicos?

Todo lo concerniente a Prusia alteraba su psiquis, como una frase insistente que le restregaba una y otra vez que no podía ganar aquella batalla

Una que ya estaba perdida, a pesar de que desconocía en qué sentido y qué tanto abarcaba la rendición

Un hombre como él no se rendía con algo tan insignificante, empero

Que algo fuera difícil, no impedía que su natural tranquilidad y obsesión por el orden ya no trabajara para descifrar la verdad, como si fuera un código

De esos códigos básicos, de aquellos que brindaban la última palabra en la estrategia militar

Sin embargo, su hermano se llevaba su orgullo cuando lo intentaba

Lo hacía al ser _tan él_: egocéntrico, narcisista, con un preocupante complejo de hermano menor, y una estupidez que poco faltaba para compararse a la de Italia

No obstante, Prusia no era idiota… bueno, ok, quizá un poco, pero el motivo de ello era lo decisivo

_Podía tratarse de una trampa_

Eso explicaría que, a cada instancia, ese código le fuera negado, aunque parecía gritar a través de sus ojos carmesí y se escurría con travesura por la punta de la lengua que pasaba por sus labios de forma traviesa

Frunció el ceño al tiempo que se sobaba la sien

En serio, a veces no sabía en qué pensaba, y eso era particularmente preocupante cuando lo pillaba por sorpresa observándole, haciéndole algún gesto tranquilo, o cuando le salía con cualquier tontería y transmitía un _no-se-qué_ al momento de saltarle encima

No tenía sentido, porque a la vez que no lograba descifrarlo, _podía asegurar que ya lo sabía todo_

…

A su vez, dudaba mucho que ese hombre de cabello plateado pudiese descubrir el código que él mismo transmitía

Ese que apenas era una vana señal cuando le pedía que lavase los platos, al correrlo de la ducha cuando insistía en tallarle la espalda, o cuando se quejaba que existía otra cama y no tenía que dormir junto a él

Claro, una cosa era reclamarle y otra, fingir rendición

Vaya, ¿de qué se trataba todo aquello? ¿A qué estaban jugando?

¿Qué sentido tenía insistir en descubrir algo ya sabido?

…

Probablemente ese era el punto, _que ya lo sabían_

Entonces, la cuestión no se limitaba a mirarse durante la cena con complicidad, a ver películas juntos, o a insistir que no le gustaba esa manera en que le sonreía al abrazarlo y decirle con una malicia sorprendente "_Te amo, West_"

Quizá pensaba que no lo veía… _pero sí_, y eso pesaba, porque era algo que podía matarlos de una manera en que nada volvería a ser lo mismo

…

Y aun así, esperaba que fuera verdad


	11. Supurar

_.  
_

* * *

**Pareja:**_ Alemania/Romano  
_

**Canción:**_ "Suppuration"  
_

**Artista:**_ Kotoko  
_

******Advertencias:**_ Ninguna -creo-_**  
**

**Curiosidades_:_**_ y con esto terminamos. ¡Gracias a quienes leyeron! Y más a los que enviaron review, ¡nos vemos! n.n_**_  
_**

* * *

**#11 - Supurar**

* * *

_Las personas tenían límites_. Él, particularmente, tenía unos que rozaban las ridiculeces y las fanfarronerías, las niñerías que le colgaban el letrero de "Perdedor" en la frente

Ser consciente de eso no era una ayuda, al menos no en el estricto sentido de la palabra, porque por más que lo intentara, no podía hacer nada con eso. No era capaz de cambiar, de portarse mejor o intentar una fachada que inmediatamente se venía abajo por sí sola

Romano sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo. Si no se trataba de la peor, al menos sí una de las más inútiles y complicadas, una que apenas tenía contacto con otros seres sin echar a perder la situación

Sin embargo, era más fácil culpar al resto que a sí mismo, aún si sólo era para aparentar un poco de dignidad

El orgullo tenía que ver con lo que pensabas de ti mismo; la vanidad, con lo que querías que otros pensaran de ti

Ambos no le sirvieron de nada, ni en ese momento y nunca en la historia de su existencia, porque el poco tacto que manejaba para tratar a Alemania se había venido espectacularmente al carajo

Era su culpa, de ese malnacido macho patatas: estar cerca de él siempre hacía que su corazón fuese absorbido por cosas abominables

De ese tipo de cosas que agolpaban el rojo en su rostro, que lograba que su respiración se acelerara, o que apenas pudiese mantener la vista firme sobre la azul clara; de ese tipo de situaciones en que deseaba quedarse a solas con él simplemente para intentar no ser "tan él", o envidiar a Feliciano al tener la maldita facilidad para volverse su mejor amigo y lograr lo que él nunca haría

Porque nunca lograría ser como su hermano, tan idiota y feliz que contagiaba al resto, que hacía que ese estirado de Alemania le mostrara sus mejores y más _patatas_ facetas; él no contaba con esa capacidad para sonreír, o para ser tan miserablemente honesto y abrirse a otras personas

Al menos no de la mejor manera, sino de la más patética que existiese, como la que mostraba en aquel momento después de gritar _quién-sabía-por-qué_ y terminó… así, _así de imbécil_

Tenía que serlo por haberle confesado al alemán, en un arranque de innata estupidez, los primeros recuerdos que tenía sobre él, sobre sus palabras, de las tonterías que lo orillaban a volverse más tonto de lo normal; habló de esas frustraciones de sólo observar, de no poder desear nada, de dejar que en el hueco de su mente los gritos hicieran eco

Le dijo que lo amaba

Pero lo hizo con palabras borrosas, confusas, indirectas que difícilmente alguien más podría entender. Se mostró a sí mismo lo mediocre que podía ser

Y Ludwig también lo notó

Observó el límite de la tristeza que destruía su pecho

Silenciosa y tristemente las observaba

…

Quiso esconderse de la melancólica imagen sucesiva

Sabía que ese macho patatas le saldría con algún discurso de consuelo, con oraciones que le demostrarían que sólo ejecutaba error tras error

No podía con esa inundación, con el asqueroso pus que echaría la herida infectada de su orgullo y vanidad

_Cosas abominables seguían surgiendo_

…

Entonces, hubo un abrazo

Alemania lo abrazó, como si tomase los débiles fragmentos de su ser con las manos y los guardara con ansiosa emoción

Lo hizo a pesar de que con ello lo seguía atravesando el dolor, pero no lo querría de otra forma

Soltó algunas maldiciones mal dichas; intentó zafarse con patética fuerza, y golpeaba con débiles puños que no le harían nada a esa espalda ancha y bien dotada, producto de ejercicio

Era todo un macho patatas

Qué ridículo amar a alguien así

Aunque más alegrarse auténticamente que le hubiese respondido con un tímido "Yo también"

…

-Maldito macho patatas –fue todo lo que le dijo antes de aferrarse a él y esconder el rostro en su hombro, llenándose de ese olor a madera y lluvia que decía odiar, pero que recordaba desde la primera vez que lo vio al ser apenas un pequeño mocoso

Nunca se lo diría, pero fue tan hermosa, tan pasajera la oscuridad destrozada con su presencia

Nunca se lo diría

…

Y él se soltó a reír con suavidad, casi incrédulo por la situación

Lo contagió, fue inevitable

Era para sonreír la idea de un mañana iluminándolos brillantemente

…

Claro, nunca lo admitiría


End file.
